1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device which is capable of inputting and outputting information without contact (is capable of inputting and outputting information with wireless communication).
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio Frequency Identification System (also referred to as RFID system, RFID) in which read and write information can be conducted using an electric wave or an electromagnetic wave without contact has been developed as an identification and authentication technology, which is substitute for barcodes, in industry. In recent years, without being limited to such applications, RFIDs are used for new services such as commodity management in supermarkets, management for checked baggage of air passengers, etc. Like this, such new services are being developed.
A wireless IC (an integrated circuit which can conduct wireless communication) used in RFID technology, including an antenna is several ten millimeter in size, and conducts transmission and reception of information by wireless communication with a reader/writer device. The wireless IC has various shapes such as a label type, a tag type, a card type, a coin type or a stick type.
Such wireless ICs are manufactured with use of miniaturization technology in which an integrated circuit is formed on a silicon wafer and which has been developed so far. For popularization of RFIDs, a cost of a wireless IC which is a core device of the RFIDs is required to be reduced, and thus, reduction of the chip size is made progressively. Further, a method in which a silicon wafer is sectioned and a minute semiconductor chip is mounted has been developed (for example, Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-14956)